


Why do you do this? (Post-chapter 270)

by Lyatee



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: A little angsty?, M/M, also doesn't know how to act, he is a lost fox, maybe this is kinda confusing, mo guanshan is pissed, someone send help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-24 21:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17108519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyatee/pseuds/Lyatee
Summary: That was going wrong. All eyes on him and the other damn boy, who seemed to be taking the situation as a joke.Like a fucking joke in which one he was the toy. The feeling Mo Guanshan hated the most.Even more... coming from He Tian. Someone he was beginning to trust.





	1. Chapter 1

 

That was going _wrong_ . All eyes on him and the other _damn_ boy, who seemed to be taking the situation as a joke.

_Like a fucking joke in which one he was the toy._ The feeling Mo Guanshan hated the most.

Even more... coming from He Tian. Someone he was _beginning to trust_.

He disentangled himself from the other, who still insisted on inviting him to dinner _as if that would ease the whole situation_ , and left, pushing people in the crowd whose was stand in front of him. His feet quickly carring him away.

"Little Mo!"

Mo Guanshan didn’t look back. Hearing the nickname the other had given him only boiled his anger even harder and made him run faster. When he realized it, he was in the bathroom, alone, and the signal began to ring indicating the beginning of the new period. He stopped in front of the sink, opening a faucet and washing his face in attemptive to soften the blush that insisted on staying. Anger, mixed with shame and a sense of humiliation tinged his face. Looking straight ahead into the mirror, he saw the redness gradually dissipate.

_What is happening to me?_ the question spinning in his head round and round.

 

"Brother?" Came the cautious voice of his friend from the door.

 

"Have you come to laugh at my misfortune?" Was Mo Guanshan's quick reply.

 

"No. I came to see how you are..." Now that he was with him, he didn’t seem to know certainly how to start the conversation.

 

"After being humiliated in front of an entire room by a spoiled rich man? I'm great, thanks. You can leave. "

 

"Bro, I'm your friend. Although we are not so close lately, you can count on me "

 

At that moment, Mo Guanshan did not suppress the mocking laugh.

 

“Fine. That's why you helped me with He Tian there. And you helped me in the gym early too, didn’t you?”

 

"I... I wasn’t sure what to do! You seemed to be very..." He gestured with his hand, looking for the right word to pick “ _Close_. As if there was no one around and we shouldn’t interfere"

 

"That’s funny because to me it was just the opposite" now Mo Guanshan's tone rose " _I'm not close to that idiot_ , let alone ignoring who was around. I hadn’t felt so humiliated since he--” The redhead interrupted his words when he realized he was going to mention the _fateful kiss_ he and He Tian had weeks ago. Mo Guanshan had not mentioned it to anyone yet, and he thought this was not a good timing for it.

 

At that time, Mo Guanshan knew that He Tian was just teasing him, making fun of his lack of experience and interest in the subject. It was obvious that He Tian didn’t care about the consequences of his actions.

 

Except when _he fought with She_ _Li_. Except when _he got him a job_ and _took care of him when he had an anxiety crisis_ with the restaurant _._ Except for that basketball game, in which _Mo Guanshan could swear that He Tian had fallen on him just as an excuse to have those seconds of… a hug?_ Except when _He Tian was willing to face dozens of guys alone so that Mo Guanshan would escape and then take him to the hospital, taking care of his medical bills and called his mother so he wouldn’t be let alone._

 

There were many exceptions, after all. _So why couldn’t he has a little more consideration for his feelings_ , _damn it?_

 

"Well, He Tian looked worried when you left" his friend sounded like a bucket of cold water.

 

Shit. _I thought it all out loud?_ From the other boy's look, the answer is _yes_.

 

The blush began to return forcefully again.

 

"I don’t understand him. It doesn’t make the slightest sense” was all that the redhead could answer. The fatigue of having cleaned the gym now made his shoulders weigh.

 

His friend made a pause, considering his words.

 

"Maybe he doesn’t know how to express himself right... but the way he looks at you, it's like he wants to _flirt_ with you"

 

Mo Guanshan's eyes widened. That could only be a joke. _He Tian in love with him?!_

 

"What kind of nonsense shit is that?!"

 

"Man, anyone could see how clingy he is with you. He just invited you to dinner! Even invited you to the _aquarium_! Doesn’t it sound like ‘asking someone for a date' for you?!” Now it was their friend who was exasperated.

 

The silence settled into place, Mo Guanshan pondering what he had heard. He Tian was a clingy person, especially when it comes to the redhead. Mo Guanshan had always thought it would be a provocation only, a kind of reinforcement of dominance that He Tian liked to impose. Not a contact he really appreciated why--

 

_No_ . _Impossible_.

 

"Can you get my backpack in the class? I ain’t going back there today "

 

His friend nodded and left, knowing how stubborn the redhead was and that it would take a while to assimilate the whole situation.

 

Mo Guanshan just didn’t want to go to school today.

 

x

 

Ignoring his grunting stomach from lack of lunch, Mo Guanshan remained in a hidden stretch of the school for the rest of the following periods, until the time to leave arived. Skipping classes wasn’t something new to him, and finding a quiet place away from judging glances to do this wasn’t difficult either.

 

When the bell rang to let the students go home, Mo Guanshan tried to go as quickly as possible to the entrance. He heard a few giggles on his way that he was sure to be directed at him. He resisted as much as he could so as _not tell them to fuck off_.

 

_So I’m getting paranoid. Great_.

 

"Little Mo! Wait, please! "

 

_Oh no_.

 

His footsteps quickened, he was nearly round the corner of the street when a hand closed around his arm.

 

"Don't fucking touch me!" He hissed.

 

"You didn't hear me." He Tian let go of the redhead's arm. His look was sad-puppy-alike. Almost made the redhead soften on him. _Almost_.

 

"Go away, He Tian."

 

"I need to talk to you," the other insisted, this time a little more assertive. A glimpse of worried in his features.

 

"I don’t want to see you, I don’t want to talk to you. Why don’t you leave me alone?!” Right, from the look of He Tian that seemed to hurt the other boy who shrugged a little.

 

"I've already apologized to you, and I explained that I was forced: it was truth or dare challenge and I lost. What else do you want me to do?”

 

"How about you stop being an asshole who thinks money solves everything?"

 

"What?" There was confusion in his voice.

 

"You can pay me to cook for you, to clean your fucking apartment. But you can not pay me to go out with you! I'm not your fucking bitch!”

 

"You understood all wrong…"

 

"No, _you_ don’t understand! Do you think everyone is treated like you in this fucking school? _It’s not_ . People can be ruthless, He Tian, especially if you're fucking poor and with your dad in jail. They assume things, they spread rumors, and _you have nowhere to run._ And you have to put up with it, because you respect your mother too much to leave the school that she fought so hard to get you, so you can’t disappoint her. But this same place doesn't seem to want you to stay here, so you need to learn to survive, to be respected” Now Mo Guanshan was with both fists clenched in anger, walking from side to another. “It took me a long time to be respected here, He Tian. And now you're destroying what I've taken so long to achieve! So get back to your good grades, be the 'perfect-and-rich-studentl', and leave the 'trouble-maker' back here! Because I know you're going to do this, so go soon before- "

 

"Before what?"

 

"Before it gets worse than it already is"

 

"I don’t want to leave you now and I won’t want to leave you in the future"

 

"Look around you, He Tian! What do you think this will go?! The members of your fan club are going to be sick of seeing you playing with me like they were earlier today, so you're obviously going to have to look for another distraction- "

 

"I do not give a fuck what they do think or don’t, Little Mo" He Tian interrupted "And that's what I tried to show today... I don’t care what people think! And I want you to know I lo- "

 

"I'm glad you have this privilege. Make good use of it, preferably with someone who also has it." Mo Guanshan cut him off, and whispered the last part, wishing that He Tian couldn’t hear it and realize his bitterness. Then he turns to get back on the way home. His head aching _so much_.

 

"Little Mo, please."

 

There was no answer.

 

"Little Mo, I like you."

 

The footsteps stopped. The redhead, He Tian can tell, was tense.

 

"I thought you were maybe starting to reciprocate me... so I tried to get closer. Then you pinched me and things got out of control. I interpreted everything wrong. I misunderstood things. I’m sorry"

 

"Why? Why would you like me?" Mo Guanshan didn’t looked back yet. His question barely audible.

 

"In the beginning I was curious about who you were... that guy always _so irritable_ ..." He Tian laughed, nostalgic "Then gradually I realized that I wanted to know other expressions of yours, like when you are calm while listening to music, or concentrate while cooking beef stew. Or when you smile ironically because you're taking revenge on someone, like that night we hit Jian Yi in the tree for having soaked us with soda..” He laughed lightly, his voice gaining a softer tone. “I realized... that I wanted more from you. And I couldn’t stop thinking about you. Except I'm an impatient and selfish bastard... and I was able to fuck everything up for the _second time_. I’m sorry"

 

He Tian had his gaze on the floor. It was dusk, the sky turning purple and indigo, with very few clouds. The poles partially lit the street, and Mo Guanshan, who had turned as the other spoke, could see a slight blush on He Tian's handsome face at that moment.

 

Mo Guanshan didn't know what to do. No one had ever confessed to him before. _How should I react? What should I do?_

 

Everything was very recent. A rollercoaster of feelings. The kiss, the fight, the hug, the sneak looks, the handholding during nightmares... the dreams.

 

The _fucking dreams_ Mo Guanshan was having and that now made him so self-conscious when closer to the other boy. The redhead was beginning to understand what it was like to feel a _crush on someone_ , and he didn’t like it at all. And that feeling in his stomach, which only increased his desire to flee from there is so strange...

 

If he and He Tian were dating, it would be hellish to withstand He Tian's fans on their heels, screaming at any interaction between the two.

 

Wait. _Dating?!_

 

Okay, things are going _really fast_ now.

 

But going out with He Tian would lead to more rumors, to call attention again unnecessarily to them...

 

What if they kept it all a secret? If they stayed away from each other at school, it would reduce the rumors. And if they met in other places...

 

At least in the beginning. _Maybe it could be a good start. Maybe._

 

The truth is, even with He Tian's stubbornness and  clingyness, Mo Guanshan had somehow become accustomed to it. When He Tian left without warning, although he would never admit it out loud, Mo Guanshan _missed_ _him_.

 

_Aside from paranoid, you can now add naive too in the list._

 

Mo Guanshan shook his head, freeing himself from his thoughts. Then he realized that he had not yet given any response to He Tian, who seemed much more sad than a few minutes ago.

 

"Please don’t do this at school anymore" was what the redhead could verbalize.

 

"I won’t." He Tian kept his gaze in any direction other than the boy in front of him. Before Mo Guanshan could speak more, He Tian, giving the conversation over, turned towards the direction of his house.

 

"What are you doing?" Mo Guanshan asked.

 

"I thought you wanted me to leave."

 

_I know I will regret this_.

 

"And I thought we were going to the aquarium. Maybe it's still open..."

 

He Tian's face lit up at that moment, understanding what the redhead's words meant. The smile made itself present again.

 

"A-are you sure?” the boy wanted to be certain this time, to make sure he wasn’t misunderstanding things again. That Mo Guanshan _wanted_ to go out with him.

 

“You want me to change my mind?”

 

“No! I-I think we still have about two hours" He Tian reached Mo Guanshan, and they start walking side by side. The redhead could feel the other’s gaze expectantly on him. They didn’t held hands, but the silence was somehow intimate and… comfortable.

 

"So we better hurry up" Mo Guanshan knew he was blushing again, like a tomato. A _idiot tomato_ who was apparently in love with a more idiot guy.

 

X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For more than four years I haven't written any fanfics. But after yesterday's update I… just couldn’t *not* write??
> 
> Sorry if it got too ooc or too confusing... or both?
> 
> I'm wondering if I'll do cap 2 with the date; maybe I'll write it today or tomorrow?? I honestly don't know
> 
> Sorry for typos or grammar errors. I reviewed it but english isn’t my first language.
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mo Guanshan's posture was tense, he looked straight ahead. He'd only moved to send a message telling his mother he was going out with a friend after school. He Tian was staring at him, thinking about the conversation they had just had.
> 
> He had confessed.
> 
> Fuck, I can’t believe I did that.

The rest of the way was quiet. _Long and quiet_. The Aquarium was settled in the other side of town. They took a bus that luckily was empty, sitting side by side. Mo Guanshan's posture was tense, he looked straight ahead. He'd only moved to send a message telling his mother he was going out with a friend after school. He Tian was staring at him, thinking about the conversation they just had.  
  
He had _confessed_.  
  
_Fuck, I can’t believe I did that._  
  
Mo Guanshan's reaction was better than he expected. But still, the feeling of _ok, but what will happen now? r_ emained.  
   
He felt that he shouldn’t invade redhead's personal space one more time that day _. The pinch on the neck really hurt_ , he thought, _but I deserved it._ After the storm that the discussion turned out to be earlier, it seemed that one more approach would be enough to break that little state of balance that things seemed to have become since the redhead’s response to his invitation.  
  
Still... the _contact_ , from earlier was _etched in his mind._  
  
He Tian used to maintain a 'strong' and 'persistent' posture, but within him there was insecurity. The feeling he cherish for Mo Guanshan grew at every moment together, at every provocation, every exchange of glances, and in the same way there was also a fear that he would never be reciprocated. And it _hurts_.  
  
Events such as today’s divided him between feeding his hopes on the one hand and increasing his doubt on the other. Right now, he wanted to extend his arm behind the other's seat to bring them closer, but he felt that his reaction wouldn’t be good. Mo Guanshan was slightly flushed, he could see from his profile.  
  
_Mo Guanshan knew of his feelings_. He Tian had to be _patient and wait_ for some response from the other.  
  
And try to divert the thoughts that insisted on bringing _the memory of his touches on the redhead._ The touch of his lips gently around his neck ...  
  
_Focus! Fuck_! He Tian repeated to himself as a mantra, he needed to focus on their way and not do anything stupid in the meantime.  
  
"Okay, this is our stop," he said to Mo Guanshan.  
  
The sky was darker, some clouds began to cover it. It was after 7p.m. They passed the entrance.  
  
"It was my invitation, so I pay for us both” was all he said before he went back to the box office.  
  
Mo Guanshan accepted, resigned. It's not as if He Tian had never paid anything for him, but _the_ _context had changed_. And that was weird.  
  
"Two entrances, please." He Tian asked the clerk, a middle-aged man with an expression of bad mood.  
  
"Are you sure? It will close in less than an hour” he replied.  
  
"It's all right"  
  
"There are no more shows scheduled for today, nor guided tours," he continued. He made notes on a paper lazily, didn’t even lift his eyes to speak.  
  
He Tian laughed inwardly. _I won’t risk wanting to go back another day Little Mo gave up._  
  
_In fact he seems to want to give up since agreed in the first place_. _Damn_.  
  
"We can see on our own, there’s time enough"  
  
"The collection is big, you couldn’t even see half..." the man was now irritating He Tian with his insistence and lack of goodwill.  
  
"I'm pretty sure we can get enough. It's just for a directed school study. We took some photos and it’s over”  
  
"All right” the clerk said, taking the money out in front of him. "Here it is” he handed over two unwilling tickets.  
  
"Thanks" with a forced smile, the boy took the tickets and turned around. If they had not argued, he and Mo Guanshan would have more time to visit.  
  
When He Tian joined the redhead, the voice of the attendant made itself present again.  
  
"No flashes. It stress the animals "

  
  
X

  
  
Now that he was in that place, Mo Guanshan remembered why he had never been to an Aquarium before.  
  
When his father confirmed that he could visit the zoo on the weekend, months before _the_ _incident_ with the restaurant, he felt anxious. Mo Guanshan was a child who liked animals in general, and the expectation of seeing different and rare animals encouraged him a lot; he barely slept the night before.  
  
Arriving at the zoo, however, the disappointment was commensurate with the excitement. It was a national holiday, and just like the movies and the parks and squares, the place was full of people. And of all the people crowded around to take pictures and see the animals. Mo Guanshan noted that the animals didn’t seem happy at all with the extra attention - the birds were agitated, the tigers paced and roared showing sharp teeth, intimidating the audience.  
  
Some even showed up. They were hidden in their burrows, while people shouted, calling them or cursing, because _'they had paid expensive tickets and the fucking lion doesn’t leave that fucking cave, that lazy ass.'_  
  
"Ma, why are they doing this to them?"  
  
"Sometimes people get angry when they don’t have what they want, dear" his mother replied “But it doesn’t mean they have the right to do this”  
  
"If I were the lion, I wouldn’t show either," Mo Guanshan said. His mother pat his hair to comfort him.  
  
It was just the two of them on the sidewalk. His father had stayed working on the restaurant that day.  
  
When they returned home, Mo Guanshan tried to draw some of the animals he had seen through his memory. He decided that zoos might not be a cool place as he had thought, but he thanked his mother for taking him anyway. Money was a problem, and although his parents didn’t told him directly, he sometimes heard conversations inadvertently. _'Debts are rising again. We need another loan’._  
  
After the arrest of his father, he begin to suffer with colleagues mocking him for it, then Mo Guanshan came to _hate_ any kind of exposure even more.  
  
Back in the present, Mo Guanshan seeing the animals trapped in the Aquarium had the same feel of the zoo years ago. Going through those spaces, the sea lions and penguins staring at them through the glass with tired looks made him uncomfortable. What made him wonder about _what exactly is romantic about coming to such a place?_  
  
"I've never been to an Aquarium before," he said suddenly. He Tian walked next to him and stopped at the sound of his voice.  
  
"I had never come in one either. I don’t really like beaches or things that remind me of them” He Tian confessed.  
  
"It pisses me off to see these animals trapped like this ..."  
  
They looked well-cared for, it's true. But it was still an entertainment prison to Mo Guanshan.  
  
"Do you see this one? It is an axolot.” In the next room, He Tian pointed to a small animal in a terrarium, it was pink and with fins on its head. It looked like a kind of salamander. Mo Guanshan nodded and He Tian continued. "It says here that he is close to being extinguished, even though they brought two of them here. It’s more important that people see them than keep them in a place that they would be preserved. People's ego is really very high... "  
  
Mo Guanshan nodded again. It seemed the other was getting his point. This time he didn’t restrained a discreet laugh.  
  
"What was this?"  
  
"Nothing ... it's just weird to agree with you on something," the redhead confessed.  
  
They passed the bridge that circled the orcas aquarium. By the time, that area was closed, so they moved on.  
  
Then they entered a room with a deep blue glow. Mo Guanshan saw one of the signs marked "cnidarians" and a brief explanatory text below which he didn’t bothered to read. The walls were large aquariums with jellyfish that danced slowly in the water. Their natural glow in pearly tones, pinks, blues and swirls were very beautiful, the redhead noticed, as he approached. A small jellyfish swam close to his hand which was touching the glass subtly, so as not to scare it.  
  
There were only two of them in the room, and Mo Guanshan decided to break the silence that seemed to start to stretch too far, still with his back to He Tian.  
  
"Why don’t you like beaches?"  
  
"Excuse me. What?” The  other boy was startled.  
  
"You said that you doesn’t like places that remind you of beaches..."  
  
"Ah, I said..." He Tian had already forgotten about this little outburst. "I had a yatch accident once when I was eight. I don’t like that much to remember" _It wasn’t totally a lie._ _Only part of what happened, more precisely_. Being thrown into the sea by He Cheng minutes before the yacht explosion, the fear of drowning or see his brother die - brother who was the only person he considered as a family - still haunted him in nightmares.  
  
"Oh sorry." He Tian hadn’t noticed that Mo Guanshan had left where he was seeing the animals to approach him, and surprisingly, _he was not frowning in irritation as he usually did._  
  
"No need." He Tian smiled slightly. Mo Guanshan wasn’t a talkative person, so see him more communicative was different and... _warmed his heart_. Just like his expression now, what seemed more… _soft? Almost worried._  
  
He Tian wanted to kiss him _so much_ right now ...  
  
_Control yourself_. The voice echoed in his head. _He isn’t ready for that yet_.  
  
But He Tian wasn’t very good at hearing his inner voice, and this time he took a step towards redhead, his eyes fixed on his.  
  
"Little Mo” He Tian called, his voice barely audible.  
  
Mo Guanshan was hypnotized by He Tian’s eyes, the gray mixed the blue nuances of the lighting causing a peculiar effect. His features relaxed, his stare turned his stomach. The redhead understood why that idiot who could hardly prepare pasta had so many fans. _He looked so fragile when he mentioned the accident_. Mo Guanshan's headache was still present. The conflict within him must be obvious, his face was burning with shame, and he expected the blueness of the room to conceal it.  
  
_Succumb and kiss Tian He, or finish the visit soon and flee from here?_  
  
_I can’t believe I'm even thinking about kissing him_.  
  
"Do you want to leave?" He Tian asked, cautiously.

But Mo Guanshan didn’t listen.  
  
_How He Tian provoke such a reaction on him?_  
  
They were inches apart now.  
  
Mo Guanshan no longer looked into the other's eyes, but his attention had turned to his lips. Then to his eyes once more. He Tian didn’t move.. Mo Guanshan felt his heart racing like never before.

 A group of three seniors entered the room, coming from the opposite side of the two boys, and they were accompanied by a security guard. The redhead  quickly moved away from He Tian. And he blamed himself for his stupidity.  
  
_I really..._  
  
"Hey, you two! The Aquarium is closing, and it’s good that you have brought an umbrella, because it’s raining like hell out there” the loud and serious security announced.

X

As they had warned them, the rain was pouring down the city, the wind whirring. He Tian and Mo Guanshan were standing outside the building, thinking of a solution to coming home.  
  
"We can’t allow visitors to stay after the closing hours” the ticket clerk told them. He Tian now had _two_ reasons to dislike him.  
  
Mo Guanshan sighed.  
  
"I can't believe I just forgot my umbrella today! Argh! "  
  
"I can call a cab ..."  
  
"No! It will be expensive, not worth it…” discarded the idea. _How much more does this idiot want me to owe him?_ "We can go under the awnings to the nearest subway station"  
  
"We would get drenched anyway. Do you want to be sick for stubbornness? "He Tian tried to persuade him.  
  
"If we hurry, we can make it" Mo Guanshan retorted.  
  
He Tian searched the route on his cellphone and then said:  
  
“Let’s go!”  
  
"W-What the fuck are you doing?”  
  
He Tian took the redhead's hand in his, and pulled him across the street in a race, taking advantage of the standing cars. Without letting go of their hands, the boys moved agilely for five blocks. There were not many awnings, so a considerable part of that way was under the rain. They received curious looks from a few passers-by who walked around.  
  
The subway back home was not full, thankfully. It was Friday, and most of the workers had gone out with their colleagues to enjoy happy hour together, in places close to their own work.  
  
He Tian felt guilty for Mo Guanshan being there, clothes and belongings equally drenched, with cold, hunger and weariness. Then he was the first to speak:  
  
"I’m sorry"  
  
"I already apologized for that thing earlier"  
  
"Not for that... But for inviting you to the aquarium today. You will end up catching a cold"  
  
"I know how to take care of me way better than you, chicken dick. I won’t get sick "  
  
Mo Guanshan didn’t look into his eyes, but he still hadn’t let go of his hand. Whether he realized it or not, He Tian wasn’t sure.  
  
"And if I'm here, it’s ‘cause I want to be. Otherwise I wouldn’t have come.  
  
"Oh"  
  
_Maybe he had, after all._  
  
Mo Guanshan only let go of his hand when they both went down in the same station, since they lived relatively close. He Tian missed that little warm contact in his palm.  
  
The rain had dropped a lot since they leave the Aquarium. But the wind was still cold.  
  
"Thank you for today"  
  
Mo Guanshan nodded.  
  
He Tian sneezed.  
  
_Surely this idiot is going to get sick again_ .  
  
It was barely past nine p.m.  
  
"So... see you tomorr-"  
  
"You can come over if you want” Mo Guanshan had no idea where those words had come from.  
  
"I don’t want to cause any problems"  
  
Mo Guanshan took a deep breath.  
  
The redhead dragged him by the hand to the station stairs, gathering all the courage he needed, closed his eyes and attached his lips with the other’s. It was the second kiss they exchanged, but it was nothing like the first. This one was quieter, though still somewhat clumsy. He Tian had been paralyzed at first, not believing it was real or not. After the shock, he responded with enthusiasm, using his hands to bring him closer by the waist.  
  
He Tian closed the kiss with light bites on Mo Guanshan's lower lip. The redhead sighed.  
  
He Tian couldn’t contain the honest smile that was drawn across his face. And at that moment, Mo Guanshan was absolutely sure of one thing.  
  
_I'm completely fucked._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me longer than I imagined. I had one thing in mind, and I ended it up completely different. I rewrote several excerpts. Sorry if it's confusing.
> 
> I reviewed it myself, but maybe it still has some grammar errors or typos, sorry for this. Please let me know if you see it.
> 
> A big thank you to everyone who has read, commented and left kudos ❤
> 
> I wish you all a happy new year! ❤❤❤
> 
> See ya!


End file.
